Supernatural Awakening
by little vampyree
Summary: Erica Rosen, an almost average girl gets expelled from her old school and shipped off to St. Bonaventure Academy. Things seem strange to her at first and the strange just keeps on coming.. Not all at this school is what it seems. **Please read AND review*
1. Attention

**ATTENTION!**

This story here is completely my own. I have decided to put it in the Vampire academy category mainly because I have 'Moroi' and 'Strigoi' in this, although the details vary from the characters in Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy.

Please do not decide **not** to read this.. it will become quite a great story; so review, review and review some more! I really want this story to become popular and actually read! (:

Please continue...


	2. Prologue

So this was my life, up until now. I attended 'Glory in our God', which was an all girl's private Christian school. I'm in the 11th grade, so I'll be turning 16 in a few months.

But recently, like only two days ago, I got kicked out, and my friends hate me. Why I got kicked out and many more questions you might have will be answered soon, but now returning back to the present.

Hey, I'm Erica Rosen; my friends used to call me Eric, or as my parents (who are _freak-ishly _Christian) prefer to call me "the Devil's child". The call me this because I didn't like Christianity so I chose my own religion which they think is Satanism and they resent me for it. So now, they are sending me off to 'the strictest boarding school for troubled teens'.

Did I mention that this 'Devil-worshipping' religion is pagan, or wicca as I prefer to call it?


	3. Chapter One

So there I was, on my way into the middle of no where, somewhere here in Queensland, Australia. It was a painful drive of silence and but nothing but that. Finally after 7 hours, 12 toilet/food stops, we were _finally_ here. After stepping out from the car, grabbing my bags and dumping them on the ground, there was a sign 'St. Bonaventure' it read.

"Ha, French name." I stated. This school didn't seem too bad. It was made out  
of big cement blocks, clearly old, but it looked pretty cool. Although, it did have this weird creepy, kind of magical feeling about it. I liked it.  
"Yes dear. Named after the great St. Martin Bonaventure, founder of this school." My mother said matter-of-factly.  
"And, uh, who?" I said, clearly not knowing who he was.  
"Oh, never mind. Like you care anyway!" my mother scoffed. She turned her back on me then headed inside, my dad right on her heels.  
"Yeah, no, carry on. Don't bother waiting for me. You never do anyway." I muttered to myself. I hate the way my parents treat me. _Just because I'm different they just can't accept that!_ I thought. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, grabbed my bags and hurried on inside.

"Yes Mrs. Rosen. This is a very strict school indeed. In fact it is one of the strictest in the Northern part of Queensland." I'm guessing that that was the principal who made that statement. I was standing outside the door listening in.  
"Oh thank goodness! Erica is such a trou--" my mother said getting stopping short by my entrance.  
"Welcome my child. Please, sit." The principal said, gesturing towards the chair beside her. "I'm Sonya Lydian."  
"Um, hey. Erica Rosen, pleased to meet you, but I'm fine standing thanks." I replied. There was no way I was sitting next her. Lydian looked like she was from the 50's. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she was, with all those wrinkles and greying hair. Although, her eyes, they were magical. They were this strange honey-gold colour, like the vampires from '_Twilight'_.

"Okay, that's fine. Your legs may get a little sore though." Mrs. Lydian said with a smile.  
"Okay…" I said cautiously. I decided to sit on my suitcase. It wasn't _as_ comfortable as the chair next to Lydian, I was sure, but I was _not _sitting next to that strange woman.  
"So, I've had a wonderful time meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Rosen, but now I have to speak with Erica, so goodbye and I shall keep in touch." Lydian said abruptly.  
"Oh yes, of course." my mother said, standing to her feet. My parents then kissed me on my forehead, said their goodbyes and crossed themselves.  
"Yeah, see ya." I muttered as they left. I decided to move into the seat my mother occupied.

"So, what are you?" Lydian said, startling me.  
"Don't you mean '_how' _are you?" I asked.  
"No, _what _are you?" she said, seeming a little annoyed.  
"Um, I'm a person, you know. Like every other person here." I said sarcastically. This woman was _really _creeping me out… and that was hard to do!  
"Okay, obviously." Lydian said, clearly covering something up.

* * *

**I apologise for short chapters. I know, it's frustrating but I had to stop here. I'm really hoping people will like this story, so REVIEW and let me know what you think; good or bad, I don't care, just REVIEW! (: **

**– little vampyree x.**


	4. Chapter Two

After that weird conversation, I chose my classes, although there were some really strange ones that she wouldn't let me choose, got my uniform and got shown my room. Inside my room, as I was told, was a girl, her name Joanne, and she would show me to our first class.

On our way to science, as I wanted to become a forensic anthropologist, Joanne asked  
"So, what are you?"  
"A person; what's with people asking that?" I replied. This was getting weird.  
"Oh, nothing" She replied, and said nothing more throughout to, and in class.

After class I continued to hang around Joanne, as she had offered. I began to take in the looks and surroundings of this school. The outside may have looked old, but inside, _damn_ it looked good. It wasn't modern, in the least, maybe apart from technology and the polished floors. The floors were a dark reddish-brown colour, and all the furnishings were antique, I'm guessing. It reminded me of something you would see in a Royal Palace in the Renaissance.  
"So. Joanne, how old is this place?" I decided to ask. The silence between us was getting quite awkward.  
"Oh, I think it was said to have been built in 1325AD. And no, we _have_ had renovations done." She said, chuckling to herself. "Oh, and call me Jonny." She added, smiling at me. I gasped at how old it was, 'cause that's pretty damn old!  
"Really? Jeez. That's amazing!" I stated.  
By that time we had gotten to Jonny's table for lunch. There were a few people sitting at it already. Jonny started introducing them.

"Okay, so Erica, this is Lucinda. Lucinda, Erica." Jonny said, gesturing to her left.  
"Uh, please, call me Eric" I said, "And, hello. It's nice to meet you." I nodded towards her. Something didn't feel right at this table. Like, I'm no good at the psychic stuff, but I could sense a terrible amount of magick here. It was overwhelming.  
"So, what ar--" Lucinda started to say, but was abruptly interrupted my Jonny.  
"Lucinda, shut up!" Jonny said, raising her voice a little. Some people looked over at us from distant tables. Jonny was aware of them, turned around and glared at them until they turned back around. She seemed pissed!  
"Why?" Lucinda asked. She had no idea what was going on, along with the rest of us.  
"Eric, this is Mikayla, but we call her Mickey. There's a free spot next to her you can sit in." Jonny said, pointing to her left. "That's also Francis and Tiffany" pointing to the other two.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." I said, sitting in the chair in between her and Mickey. I was starting to get a headache from all this magick.  
It was a half hour break of almost non-stop chatting and gossiping, and they girls made me feel _kind of _welcome, but it felt like they were trying to hide something. As Mickey, Jonny and I headed back to our room for a spare, I decided to ask "Hey, are you guys like wiccans, or witches or something because you had _a lot _of magick around you. I can still feel some now."

They both abruptly stopped. I thought it was because we were at our room, and we were, but then they pulled me inside. "You must never speak of, or use magick in this school. You will most definitely get expelled. Please don't tell me you do. Please tell me you don't." Jonny begged.  
"I…" I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. They both gasped.  
"Are you…?" They both asked me. Okay, so I was officially freaked out.  
"Am I what? What the hell is going on here? What's with this school?" I blurted out. "I'm scared. I just want to know what's going on?!"  
"I don't think she is Jonny. I've met some and I'm pretty sure she isn't one." Mickey said.  
"Isn't one, what? Argh, please. Just tell me what's going on!" I said, going up into a yell.  
"I'm not sure about her, so I'm going to talk to Mrs. Lydian. Mickey, keep her here, don't let her leave! I mean it!" Jonny ordered. I didn't know what to do, so I sat on my bed my arms around my knees.

"So, what are you? Like, witch, wiccan, what?" Mickey said. She had sat in front of me, legs crossed, stroking my leg trying to comfort me. I was upset, and my eyes showed it.  
"I… I'm a wiccan. Look, what is happening? I know that this ain't any ordinary school. I can feel it. The magick is everywhere."  
"Magick is forbidden. This is a school that protects us from the magick spread throughout the world, from those who misuse it. They know about this school and try to get information and attack us regularly. I don't think that it is in my power to tell you about this school but yes. This isn't an ordinary school." Mickey replied. That was all she said. I spent the rest of the day in my room, and Jonny never returned.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story because I do. I feel like I've rushed into things here, but I didn't want to ramble on about other pointless things. The interior design of the school is left to your imagination; I didn't want to go into exact details like some do. 'Magick' _is _spelt right. That is how I write it. The other term 'Magic' refers to magicians and "pull a rabbit out of my hat" type thing. Um, I think that all I had to say. Oh, at my school, we only have four periods a day, so I have incorporated it into this story. Um… REVIEW, please guys. I want to know what you think, if you have any ideas, what ever! Good AND bad (not too harsh though).**

**Oh, and those who know how to fix the spacing and stuff of the story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Because I have absolutely no idea how! THANKS(:**

**-- little vampyree x.**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, to those who have read this.**

**I've been pretty slack, I know. But I'm trying to write another chapter now and I'll post it as soon as I'm finished. I do have my end of year exams just over a week from now, so I may not update after this next chapter until I have finished school.**

**Thankyou to those who are reading this fanfiction, but please comment! I want to know what you guys are thinking!**

_**- little vampyree x.**_


	6. Chapter Three

That night I was awoken by Mrs. Lydian slamming open the door. I sat up abruptly, my heart racing.

"Erica Rosen! Are you one of them? Are you?" She yelled in my face.

"Am I one of who? Miss, I'm sick of this bullshit! What the _fuck _are you on about?" I argued back. I

was angry. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now! I could see Mickey in her bed, hidden behind her pillow. Jonny sat on her bed and leaned her head on her shoulder. _She must be tired._

"Watch your language Ms. Rosen! Are you part of the Casting Cross?" she replied, some-what calmly.

"Casting Cross? What the hell is that?" These people are _so _messed up!

"A group of witches and wiccans who reguarly try to kill us! That's who they are! Now, are you one of

them?"

"People try to kill you? Why? Your just ordinary people! Aren't you?" What else could they be? "And no! I'm not one of them! I didn't even know they existed until now! I'm a solitary, no coven, no nothing!"

"I hope you are Ms. Rosen because if you have mislead us, there will be severe punishments for you, my dear." Mrs. Lydian's voice had become calm, but worry still plastered on her face. She sat baside me on the bed, smoothing out the bedspread as she sat.

"Erica, this is no ordinary school. It is bound by magick to stop the Casting Cross from entering. They sometimes work with the... uh...? Sometimes work with others. They still try though."

"But why do they come? I... I don't understand." So many things were swimming through my mind. _Why? How is this no ordinary school? How can they use magick if they aren't wiccans or witches? Why do they have so much magick around them? What. Are. They? _

"They come because we are no ordinary people, Erica." said Jonny, as she had risen from the bed and came to stand next to Mrs. Lydian

"So if your not ordinary... what are you?" _are you even human? _I didn't ask out loud, that would've make me seem psychotic. I pushed myself to the edge of the bed, whilst waiting for and answer. Lydian, Jonny and Mickey exchanged looks.

Finally, Mrs. Lydian said, "Erica, you must not tell a soul about us in the outside world. The _mortal _world. You understand?"

"_Mortal _world? What are you guys?" I was officially _freaked out!_

"Erica, we are many different things. Some of us are still human... in ways. Some are not. But none of us harm people, that's why we are here, at St. Bonaventure. Me, I am restricted from saying, but Jonny here, she is fey, and Mickey, well... she's a werewolf." Mrs. Lydian said.

_I must be dreaming! _"You serious? Your trying to tell me that Jonny, here, is a _fey? _What ever that is an d Mickey's a werewolf. Your bullshitting me, right?"

"Yes, Erica. I _am_ serious! And _fey _is another word for _faerie!_ Look, you better belive this, and you must not tell a soul. I will notify that staff and students that you know and you will soon discover that I am right. Although, you may not tell anyone that your are wiccan, or you _will _be expelled. Got it?" Mrs. Lydian still spoke with a calm voice but had that taste of force in it.

"A faerie. Seriously Jonny? That's cool. Look, Mrs. Lydian, I ain't gonna tell anybody. Too bad they cant know about me being wiccan. That might make me fit in a bit. But whatever, okay. I wont tell anybody, and I swear I'm not with the Casting Cross. Now, may I continue sleeping?" _how the fuck am I calm? I should be _freaking out! _A faerie? A Werewolf? I think I may be going crazy! _

"Please continue sleeping. I apologise for waking you up, but this was a serious matter as you can see. I expect to see you all at class, on time, despite tonight's incounter. Goodnight children." And with that, Mrs. Lydian left.

"I'm sorry guys. For everything tonight." I apologised. I must have caused them a lot of worry.

"Hey, don't worry about it. As long as you aren't a part of the Casting Cross, it's all good!" Mickey said.

"I guess. I'm a little annoyed at you, but I guess i'll get over it. Wiccan or not, you're alright kid." Jonny said.

"I'm truly sorry Jonny. A faerie? Like wings and all? I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I have word vomit." I said. Things here might actually end up being pretty cool.

"Yeah, wings and all. But I'm usually invisible. Faeries can't be seen so I wear a glamour so that people can see me. To you, I look like a normal person, but really, I have wings and vines that look like they move across my skin and everything. It's pretty cool." Jonny said. Her voice sounded different, full of singlight when she spoke about herself. It was amazing.

"_Awesome! _What about you Mickey? How does the werewolf thing work?" I couldn't help but ask.

After a long conversation with Jonny and Mickey, I was left contemplating what they had said. I was amazed at what Jonny and Mickey told me about themselves. Like, not all myths were true about them and stuff. It was truly mind opening. I guess you could say I had been awkened to the supernatural world. Finally, sleep took over and tomorrow shall be a totally different day.

**A/N**

**I hope you like this chapter. I do, but I think it could be better, but that's as good as I could get it, I'm sorry. Um, I'm hoping to update again soon but exams are coming up so I may not. Thankyou to those who are reading this, I appreciate it, but please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I want to know you ideas and how you feel about this story. I have a basic idea of what will happen but if you wish to add an idea, i'm all ears! Thanks guys!**

_**- - little vampyre x.**_


End file.
